Remember December
by Radmila Raznatovic
Summary: NOT A CHRISTMAS FIC! Just a story that happens in, oh, I don't know, DECEMBER! I suck at summaries, just read it. Love it or hate it, I don't care.
1. Chapter 1: Although It's Been Said

**Radmila Raznatovic: Okay, I've been busy as HECK! Also, I was INSPIRED! Yes, it's happened. I've been reading Cakedecorator's fics, and I noticed something: she never swears! Oh em JAY! Ok, so I want to be awesome like her. She's like, real life Katniss. Katniss was in an arena with 23 kids that wanted to kill her and she doesn't swear once. So yeah, they inspired me.**

**BB: Okaay then, that was weird as f-**

**Radmila Raznatovic: STOP TRYING TO RUIN IT! You're a bum!**

**BB: Bum?**

**Radmila Raznatovic: A HOBO! Haters gonna hate, flamers gonna flame. They see me rollin', they hatin'! Ok, enough with that. Beastboy, do the disclaimer while I pull up some Youtube.**

**BB: Radmila Raznatovic does not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z! Also, she wishes she could touch Taylor Lautner's rock... hard.. abs... what kind of script is this?**

**Radmila Raznatovic: HECK YEAH! Taylor Lautner is HAWT! ON WITH THE STORY! But first:**

**Funny Quote of the Day: SPOILER ALERT! "So you guys aren't gonna turn into dogs too are you?" -Bella's Dad**

"**Nope, they can only wish they were that awesome." –HOTTIE! Taylor Lautner!**

* * *

_**Saturday, December 1, 2012**_

_**Chapter One: Although it's Been Said, Many Times, Many Ways**_

I walked down the street, returning with my family's Christmas presents. This year Kuriko wouldn't find it. I was determined to hide it in a place that she'd never think of. But that was what I said last year. I then bumped into someone, the presents scattering. I apologized numerous times, to busy picking things up so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

"Don't worry, Cherry Blossom. It's no big deal." Brick. Well, he wasn't causing any trouble. I should at least try to act civil with him. He handed me Kuriko's present and I thanked him.

"Need help? That's a lot of stuff to carry at once..."

"Sure, thanks." I handed him a little less than half of my load. We talked as we made our way to my house.

"So, how's life?" He asked me.

"Great, I guess." We then passed by a couple kissing and hugging.

"Eew." We both simultaneously said.

"I wonder how kissing was invented. It's like: I like you so I'm going to taste your face." He said. We laughed for a minute before I added, "And hugging, the first hug must've been _so _awkward. It was probably like: 'What the heck are you doing?!' 'Shh. Just trust me.'" We kept saying crazy things to each other until we got to my place.

"Hey, you going anywhere today?" He asked me.

"No, why?"

"Wanna go out to dinner later?" He asked me.

"Sure. I'm almost positive my folks will be okay with it. What time? Where?"

"5:00, and don't worry about where, you'll know when we get there." He told me. We bid each other goodbye. I went straight to my room to wrap my presents. I hid Kuriko's in the base of the porcelain lamp on my nightstand. When I was done it was 3:30. I showered and put on a red long-sleeved dress with a pink cardigan. I put on a pair of black flats and white tights. I was ready by 4:59, which was exactly when Brick knocked on my door. He asked my parents if I could go, and they looked at me.

"Looks like Momoko already planned on going." My father said.

"Oops." I said with a small smile. I had forgotten to ask.

"Have fun kiddo." My father said to me. I smiled and walked down there with Brick. We went to a place similar to Cracker Barrel, but better. When we were waiting for our orders, we talked to each other.

"You see the new Breaking Dawn?" He asked me.

"Not yet..." I had really wanted to go, but I always have to babysit Kuriko.

"I have tickets. I thought you might wanna come with me?" HECK YEAH! Breaking Dawn! Yes!

"Sure. When?"

"Around 7 tomorrow. Sound good?" Duh!

"Sure!" We kept talking as we ate, occasionally laughing. When it got dark he walked me home. When we arrived, we talked on the porch for a minute. As he was walking away I stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"You know what? I really like you, I'm going to taste your face." I said joking around about what he said earlier. After we kissed he hugged me.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, mocking panic.

"Shh, just trust me." We laughed and we bid each other goodnight. When I got to my room, I stripped and changed into my pajamas. After this, I looked in the mirror wondering to myself: Why does he like me so much? Why does he like me at all? I shrugged it off. When I fixed my nails and brushed my teeth, I went to sleep.

**Radmila's POV**

He walked into his house with a smile on his face.

"What the heck are you happy about?" Butch said with a scowl.

"Nothing you'd be interested in." Brick walked to his room, changed, and got into bed. When he slept he only had one thing on his mind, and that was a certain redhead.

**Brick and Momoko's POVs**

My dreams were about us. I woke up at 3:00 and smiled, remembering the dream. I then was horrified. I had fallen in love with the enemy. Although it's been said, many times many ways, I love you.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Radmila Raznatovic: It was short, sue me peoples. Yes, I said peoples. Anyway, I have three things to say. One: I'm awesome. Two: Cakedecorator and The Cat Whispurrer are more awesome. And three: I will cut down on the swearing. Sorry little people, I know I'm a jerk. Also, this isn't a Christmas fic, it's a holiday fic. I do not want to offend the other infidels. Actually I just don't want anyone to hate me. And I got that one sentence from Achmed the dead terrorist. He's funny. Anyway, FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! AND NO MEAN REVIEWS OR I KICK YOUR BUTT!**


	2. Chapter 2: All I Want For Christmas

**Radmila Raznatovic: My back and head hurt, my throat is on fire, my lungs want to see the world, and my nose is imitating Niagara Falls (translation: I'm sick, but not sick enough to stay home from school tomorrow). I think viruses can be transmitted through the internet (the ones that make you sick, not the ones that kill your computer), because Tophfaith was sick too. I'm just going to make it worse by posting another chapter! I'm a dummy. Anyway, this next one is going to be the blue couple, so pull on your seat belts (for safety reasons) and enjoy the ride!**

**Funny Quote of the day: 'You have to call these girls entertainers, otherwise they're all like: "I am NOT a stripper! I am an entertainer." No I'M an entertainer! You're nasty!' –Gabriel Iglesias**

**Disclaimer: Even though this IS fanfiction, this is necessary. I do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z! In any way, shape or form. I do own a ****headache, sore throat, and back pain though.**

* * *

_**Sunday, December 2, 2012**_

_**Chapter Two: All I Want for Christmas (is You)**_

I was sleeping, at least I think I was. Well, anyway, I was sleeping when I heard a noise. A crash. I slowly got up and grabbed the key to my nightstand. I unlocked it and pulled out a large butcher knife. Clutching the knife, I slowly opened the door and went across the hall to the broom closet. I grabbed the flashlight we kept on the shelf for emergencies and dimmed it to a soft glow. I pointed it down the hall. When I didn't see anyone, I slowly walked over to the corner. I saw him, whoever he was. I was holding the knife downwards, so I turned it so I could hurt the thief should he attack. I pointed the flashlight at him and he gasped and put his hands up in front of him.

"Relax, Miyako! I come in peace!" He whisper-yelled. It was Boomer.

"What are you doing here?! And in the middle of the night?" I asked him with the same volume.

"I came to ask you something."

"Boomer, it's 3:30, can't it wait until morning?" I was tired and still shaken from the thought that someone with ill intentions was in my house.

"Not this time Mimi-chan," He started. "This time you have to come with me." But–

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He was smiling.

"Īie, ima wa sayonara." (No, now goodbye.) I replied in straight Japanese. I was walking to my room when he grabbed my arm.

"Trust me." He had a straight face. I hesitated. Who knows what could happen at night? But...

"Okay..." He told me to change into normal clothes, so I put on black tights, a blue skirt that reached just below my knees, and a long-sleeved shirt. When I was dressed, I walked with him outside. When we stopped, we were on a hill. No city lights, no cars, just a hill. He laid down a blanket for us to sit on, and when I sat down on it with him, he said to me, "See those stars?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Last night I took every one of them and matched them up with a reason for me to love you. About thirty minutes into it, I ran out of stars." I smiled.

"There's never gonna be enough stars for that." He said before he kissed me. The moon was full, and the stars were brighter than ever. I leaned against him after he broke the kiss. And I couldn't believe it, it was perfect, like in the movies, but a shooting star flew by.

"Make your Christmas Wish Mimi." He told me.

"I already did..."

"What was it?"

"I'll give you a hint: look in the mirror, because 'All I Want for Christmas is You'." We stayed until dawn. He walked me home in the pale orange sunlight. About halfway there we decided to stop for breakfast.

"So, were you surprised?" He had a cocky look on his face.

"You wouldn't believe it."

"So, you have plans today?"

"Yeah, Momoko, Kaoru and I have to go to the store."

"Kaoru? Store? Those words should never share a sentence! What's wrong with you woman?!" He joked.

"Yep. I couldn't believe it either. The school put us in chorus, and she still needs dress shoes. She has to get them or she get's a bad grade. The concert is half our grade. I say it's an easy pass: sing (or at least lip-sing), show up, and don't chew gum. If you get below a B, then you have a problem."

"No kidding." He was smiling at the last part. Eventually it was 7:00. I had to get home before my grandmother noticed I was gone. He walked me home and we bid each other goodbye.

When I got home, I left my grandma a note saying that I went to the store with Momoko and Kaoru. When I went to pick up Momoko, she was fighting with her sister. Kuriko was hell-bent on coming with, so Momoko had to pry her off of herself. Eventually she did, and we walked to pick up Kaoru.

"You're quiet, Miyako. What's wrong?" She was right. I hadn't even realized that I hadn't spoken since Boomer dropped me off.

"Nothing, Momoko, just thinking." I turned just in time to see the smile on her face. That smile she had when she was planning something that we all knew was a bad idea.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout? Or who?" She was smarter than I thought.

"Don't worry about it. There's Kaoru, go pester her about her love life." I replied.

"I think I will..." She ran over to Kaoru and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you were gonna ditch us or something!" Momoko yelled as Kaoru tried to pry her off.

"Okay, okay, I'm here! Can we go and get this over with?"

"Come on Kaoru, it'll be fun! Give it a chance..." Momoko whined.

"Let's go." I said walking past them.

"What's with her?" I heard Kaoru ask.

"She likes someone." I stopped dead in my tracks. She was right. I was in love with the enemy. They'd hate me if they found out.

"Did I ever say that?" I turned and asked asked Momoko.

"No, but you–"

"Then look into your own life before you look into mine!" With that I continued to walk. Kaoru then walked faster to catch up with me, Momoko a few feet behind.

"What the Hell was that for? She was just joking, right?"

"She wasn't joking. Jokes are funny, lies aren't." Which is why it wasn't funny when I told her this.

"Come to my place later today..." She said to me. Momoko then walked up to where we were.

"So, anyone here wanna help me find my hell-shoes?"

"Sure." Momoko and I simultaneously said. We then acted like it never happened.

When we arrived to the store, Kaoru picked up a pair of flats, Momoko bought a few skirts and shirts, and I bought two dresses and two heels. When we were done, Momoko's mom called her and told her that she needed to come home.

"That was convenient..." Kaoru said. We didn't have anything against her, but it's easier for two of us to talk than three.

"Yeah..."

"So what's going on." She had to start with that...

"Well, there's this guy. No one really gets to know him, and he's really a jerk sometimes, but I know a different... let's call him Mike for now, so I know a different Mike than everybody else. He's nice."

"And you think you like him, Momoko found out, and now she's not gonna leave you alone about it." She finished.

"Exactly."

"So that's why you snapped back there."

"Exactly..."

"Mind telling me who he is?" Once again, I stopped dead in my tracks. She was a bit ahead of me and turned to face me.

"Miyako, what's wr–"

"_Promise me, _that you won't think _any_ less of me if I tell you?"

"Why would I–"

"Just promise!"

"Okay, I promise..." There was silence, which was broken by on word.

"Boomer."

* * *

**Radmila Raznatovic: I liked this chapter, but I still feel like crap. Good news is: I got stuff done. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make my mom make me a fattening cake. SO I CAN DIE FAT! 5 reviews for the next chapter! Review, follow, and favortie! AND NO MEAN REVIEWS OR I KICK YOUR ASS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Here's To Never Growing Up

**Radmila Raznatovic: WOW! SIX MONTHS LATER! I'm so slow, I apologize. I didn't have time though, you know? I have AP classes, they're hard... And be nice, today was a rough day... I went to the doctor to get my shot and had to get an HPV vaccine, and on top of that they TRIED to draw blood for a test, but my veins didn't show through enough. She poked me once, asked if I wanted her to try again, and she did. It didn't work, but I almost passed out. It was horrid... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER MADAFAKA!: I OWN NUTING!**

* * *

**Word count according to Open Office Writer: 1809 Word count according to : 1840**

* * *

_**December 3, 2017 (C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!): Here's To Never Growing Up**_

(I made them born in 1997 because I discovered the anime in 2010, making them 16 in 2013 if we continue from there. And because most people seem to do that in 2013... so now they're 20)

_**Momoko's POV**_

It was a Friday... great. I'm currently living in a dorm in the University of Tokyo. Miyako, Kaoru, and I applied for scholarships, and we got enough to live in a dorm and have textbooks paid for for the next three years. After that, either our parents will pay or we will. (most likely the latter). Wee share a dorm room, crammed with only the necessities and two makeup cases. We share a dresser and bathroom, along with blankets in a linen closet. So in the winter, we fight for blankets. But that's over with for now, during Thanksgiving break, we were provided some from our families. Kaoru is studying for a B.A. In Tae Kwon Do so she can teach her own class, Miyako is studying fashion (surprise?) and plans to open her own shop, and I, myself, am studying for a degree in design so I can be a wedding planner. We go to the same college as the boys, though I'm still not sure what they're looking forward to. All I know is there's a party next door and that I have loads of homework to finish before break. I hear Kaoru groan, then bang on the wall, the response being another bang. Then, of all people, Butch decides to show up.

"What the hell are you doing? The party's in full swing." He asked. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, despite that he is underage.

"No." Kaoru answered, earning a snicker.

"No? That isn't a 'yes' or 'no' question. It's an 'I'm coming' or 'I'll be right over' question." He slurred. I stood up.

"Why the hell not? We aren't going to get any work done with the party going on anyway." I declared. Miyako looked at me, a worried look in her eyes.

"Come on, you three need a break. You can catch up in a couple of days. Besides, the first few days of break, the dorms are still available even though classes are over, they aren't on the 10th though... but you'll be done by then. Right?" Brick asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Carrot Top has a point. We'll be right over." Kaoru said.

"Speak for yourself." Miyako said, sending a disapproving glance over at us.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious? The last thing I need is to be around a bunch of drunk kids that can't even keep their alcohol down." She said. This went on for about 3 minutes until Kaoru and I dragged her over to the other room. Most of the students were at a few of the houses next to the dorms, but some stuck around here, namely the RRBZ and quite a few others.

"Glad you girls could make it." Brick said, sauntering over and throwing an arm over my shoulders. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked me. He reminded me of the cheesy lines people on TV say to women at bars.

"Sure..." I said, unsure of myself. He walked away, and as soon as he did, I noticed a horrified look on the girls' faces.

"Come on, lighten up. Think of this as an... adventure."

"Into what? The land of hangovers and mood swings?" Kaoru asked.

"Come on, just once. Besides, I'll be 21 in a few months. Kaoru will be 21 in a week, and it's only about 5 months for Miyako."

"You're not gonna have a party if you're in jail..." Miyako said.

"Yeah I will, because you two will be right next to me if it does happen. Wait, I have an idea." I told them my idea, which they laughed at and agreed to, much to my surprise. After all, we could kind of... die if it doesn't go as planned. Brick brought us drinks, which Kaoru and I enjoyed while Miyako poured hers into our cups while no one was looking. After about 2 hours, (and too many drinks for my drunk ass to count...) I approached Brick.

"Brick, we have to go somewhere." He was so drunk, he didn't ask where and we all loaded into the van. I sat shotgun and Brick drove, leaving Miyako and Boomer in the second row and Kaoru and Butch in the back. He was swerving, and I smirked as I saw the terrified look on Miyako's face. We saw lights behind us and pulled over. As soon as we got pulled over, Brick and Miyako switched seats. The officer told her to step out of the car, and she happily obliged. He made the rest of us get out and he asked her, "Do you see how many people you put in danger?"

"I guess. I mean, I can still see clearly if that's what you're getting at." He pulled out a breathalyzer.

"Blow in the stick." He told her.

"That's what she said." Kaoru said for her.

"Will this thing get me pregnant?" She asked.

"No, blow in it." The officer said. When he found out she was sober, he made her take it again. And again. And again.

"What the fuck? I don't..." He was at a loss for words.

"Tonight... I am the designated decoy." She said, making us laugh. The cop didn't think it was funny, unfortunately.

"Spread your legs and put your hands up." She did what he said, but he wasn't satisfied.

"Farther." He demanded.

"Officer, I'm a virgin. I haven't spread my legs this wide since I was a baby getting wiped." She said. He began patting her down, eventually patting her chest.

"Who gave you permission to touch that?" She said, looking back at him. He ignored her and continued.

"There's something in your skirt..." He said.

"Yeah, it's my ass, it goes wall to wall in this skirt, along with my thighs. If you don't stop feeling between them you're gonna be sorry. If I wanted someone to tease me and sexually disappoint me I'd have a guy give me a lap dance." She said, making the cop double over in laughter.

"It wasn't that funny considering I'm serious..." I heard her mumble. He let us off with a warning and told us to go home.

"God, that was hilarious." Butch said.

"'That's my ass, and it goes wall to wall in this skirt'" Kaoru mimicked.

"What's wrong Miyako-chan?" I eventually asked her.

"I almost went to jail!" She screamed. Everything's a blur after that.

* * *

_**Miyako's POV**_

Momoko woke up the next morning with her shirt on backwards. Eventually, she figures out where she is and sees I'm awake.

Kaoru wakes up a moment after, looking down to see a ruffled green shirt, and is horrified.

"Calm down! Geez, I lent you one of mine." I said.

"What happened to mine?!" She asked.

"Don't ask me, ask Butch, he probably has it." I replied. Setting the food down in front of them.

"Oh my god... we didn't?" She got scared, and pulled out two $20s, presumably to buy a pregnancy test.

"He tried, but no. He didn't." I watched relief wash over her face.

"How drunk was I?" They both asked at the same time.

"Momoko was passed out here and Kaoru was throwing up in the showers, otherwise you were happy drunks." I said, internally smiling.

"Happy drunks?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah. Some people are angry drunks, some people are emotional drunks, others are horny drunks. You were happy drunks." I explained.

"O-kay then..." Kaoru said.

"Where are the guys?" Momoko asked, staring out into space.

"Boomer was the only sober one of them, and he said he didn't care anymore. He left them out in the hallway after they passed out... along with you two."

"We did?" Kaoru inquired, embarrassed.

"Yeah, Boomer helped me get you two in there. But we didn't put you on top of each other, so that I can't explain." I ended with. That evening, the guys woke up and came over with another bottle.

"No! No, no, no!" Kaoru said. They poured six glasses anyway, finishing the bottle and handing one to each of us.

"Here's to never growing up." I said, raising my glass.

* * *

**Radmila Raznatovic: That was better than I expected... and inspired by Tyler Perry's Madea's 'Witness Protection'. I try to add humor to my stories when I can, so I figured: WHY NOT MAKE THEM DRUNK?! Drunk people are funny ... unless they're mad, then they're scary... MAILBAG THYME!**

Guest 6/27/13 chapter 2

please write more please

_**I am Guest! I'm trying! I'm aiming to post another today or tomorrow.**_

marverl12 6/19/13 chapter 2

Keep going please please please PLEASE!?

_**I am, don't worry, I WON'T disappoint my awesome sauce reviewers and abandon it.**_

XxxEmeraldBlueXxX12/1/12 chapter 2

Nice chapter! Love it! Hope you update soon!

_**I'm not very soon, but I tried... Hope you like it anyway**!_

Samkitty1411/25/12 chapter 2

Why would u get mean reviews it was cute

_**Samkitty14, it's a cruel world out there, full of buttholes, jerkfaces, and people who name their kids NORTH WEST! I CRIED TEARS OF BLOOD WHEN I HEARD ABOUT THAT! WHY?! As I was saying, stupid people exist. So I make sure they stay in their places by telling them if they give me a mean review I'll kick their ass. You'll find out why in due time.**_

* * *

**ALRIGHT PEOPLES! I HAVE TO GO RESTART 'HELP ME', BUT I _WILL_ RETURN! Eventually... I love you all! You're the siblings I never had! FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! AND NO MEAN REVIEWS OR I KICK YOUR ASS!**


End file.
